For use as containers for paints, nail polishes, etc., there are containers equipped with a brush provided on the inner side of a cap, so that the liquid contained in the container main body can be applied with the brush. Various kinds of such brush-equipped containers are disclosed, e.g., in JP-A-U-57-57020 (the term "JP-A-U" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese utility model application".), JP-A-U-62-18458, JP-A-U-63-199962 and JP-A-U-6-37167.
Cyanoacrylic esters used as the main component of cyanoacrylate adhesives have a feature that they react with water to undergo anionic polymerization, to thereby cure in a short period of time. Containers for containing cyanoacrylate adhesives are hence required to function to prevent moisture inclusion. Consequently, conventional containers on the market which contain cyanoacrylate adhesives are completely sealed containers so as to prevent moisture inclusion in the distribution stages, and the seal must be broken just before use by piercing with, e.g., a needle. In addition, it has been required that cyanoacrylate adhesives be used in such a manner that the adhesives are dropped onto intended areas of adherends to be bonded while keeping the mouths of the cyanoacrylate adhesive containers apart from the adherends in order to avoid contact with moisture adhered to the adherend surfaces.
If cyanoacrylate adhesives are placed in brush-equipped containers as described above, the following problems are caused. Since the container should be opened for every time to apply the adhesive with the brush, moisture in the atmosphere comes into the container. In addition, the moisture adhered to the adherend migrates to the brush during application due to capillarity to cause water inclusion into the cyanoacrylate adhesive contained in the container. As a result, the cyanoacrylate adhesive cures in the container before being used up. Namely, since conventional brush-equipped containers tend to allow moisture to come thereinto, those containers have not been employed as cyanoacrylate adhesive containers.
In bonding using a cyanoacrylate adhesive, it is preferred to apply the cyanoacrylate as thinly as possible onto an adherend to be bonded and then laminate with another adherend. Virtually, however, the cyanoacrylate adhesive is dropped onto an adherend from the container for the reasons described above, and the adherend in such a state is laminated with another adherend.
Therefore, there are cases where, in bonding of a small area, a cyanoacrylate adhesive is unintentionally dropped onto the adherend in an excess amount. The excess cyanoacrylate adhesive overflows from the bonded area and undergoes the "whitening phenomenon," which is peculiar to cyanoacrylate adhesives, to impair the appearance of areas around the bonded area. In the case where a cyanoacrylate adhesive is used for bonding of wide area, drops of the cyanoacrylate adhesive on an adherend should be scatteringly carried out. If these drops are inadequately scattered, there is a drawback that areas at which the cyanoacrylate adhesive is not intervened are caused within the bonded area so that a bonded surface having uniform bonding strength cannot be obtained.
That is, the application state of a cyanoacrylate adhesive by merely dropping the adhesive to an adherend is not suitable for bonding as compared with the state of a cyanoacrylate adhesive by uniformly applying with, e.g., a brush. Because of this, the use of cyanoacrylate adhesives has been limited to simple bonding operations such as provisional bonding from the standpoints of bonding reliability, etc.